Dominate
by FaaadedRainbow
Summary: Who's in charge?


"Come on, Sammy! We all wanna go to the movies!"

I looked at Billy because he was the one who spoke and said, "You know what, I really don't think you should be getting pissed at me. I'm the one giving you my car to take your date to the movie. I would be nicer to me if I were you."

Billy had been nervous about his date, all night. No scratch that, Billy had been nervous about his date for a week! I had better things to do. Silly work like finishing my three papers for my college class!

Yes, I was in college. I decided to throw myself into education, and so did Casey, actually. Billy decided to relax a year before going back, and I didn't push him. He deserved a break! We all did, Casey and I just didn't want one.

We were both going to college at Santa Martina University.

After I had found my keys and gave them to Billy with details about how I would murder him if he so much as scratched the paint on my beloved silver baby, I got to work on my essay for British history.

I was almost done when I felt the back of my neck prickle. I spun around and shouted out "Casey! Yoouu have work to do, do you not?"

I was a little shocked. We had been dating for nearly two years (Oh, come on you knew we would at some point!) but he never ceased to amaze me.

He was so gorgeous. I closed the small space between us and kissed him. He responded without hesitation by lifting me onto the counter so that my legs were around his waist.

His hands undid the buttons on my black work shirt that I had worn home from my waitress gig. When the buttons were no longer a problem he slid his hands around my chest to my navy blue, simple, bra, unclipping it.

I gasped into his mouth feeling the coldness hit my chest. Yes we had gone this far before but never had I felt as much as I did in this. He was moving with me with a greater need then he ever had before and for once I wanted to be dominated.

His hands were covering my breasts and I couldn't help but moan into his mouth. I was making so much noise that I worried I would scare the neighbors. (Our apartments weren't that nice so I wouldn't be at all shocked if things got loud enough that people would hear.)

Suddenly his mouth left mine, so suddenly that I couldn't suppress a whimper. Only to have it turn into a gasp as I felt something wet circle my breast. I threw my hands back onto the counter to stabilize myself. My head was rolled back and I was almost starting to feel dizzy.

"Casey?" I said, breathlessly. "Do you think we could maybe…reconvene?" He lifted his head from my breast to look into my eyes for a second. His mouth was slightly open and he was breathing heavily. I was worried that he hadn't wanted to do that but then he pulled me off the counter and settled me onto his hips. He had moved so fast that I flung my arms away from their position behind me to rest around his neck.

He carried me quickly to his bedroom where he slammed open the door so that he could lay me on his black bed covers. I took the liberty of removing his shirt and then running my hands up and down his lean torso. His dark, olive skin was so amazing, so soft and hard at the same thing. He climbed onto the bed with me and made sure to keep my legs tangled around his waist. It was then I felt the hardness on my downstairs. God it felt good! I wanted that hardness closer.

My hands stopped running up and down his chest to rest on the buckle of his belt. He broke our kiss to stare down at me in wonder. Screw whatever I had wanted about domination before, I decided that for right now, I wanted to do the dominating.

I flipped Casey over and unbuckled his belt, sliding his jeans and his underwear off in one fell swoop. I brought myself back up to kiss his mouth sweetly and tenderly. He reached up to put his fingers in my hair, but I tugged his arms down pinning them to the bed. Then, I slowly kissed my way down his chest and to the lowest part of his stomach, making sure that my entire body brushed up against his arousal. Once I kissed his lower stomach, I went the rest of the way and took him in my mouth.

"Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed. I loved that I was making the Almighty Casey be dominated.

I twirled him around my tongue chuckling to myself at the sounds he was making. That only seemed to make him moan more.

"Sammy…I think…"

Not listening anymore, I gave one final suck before I tasted Casey. I loved this and loved him and loved the way he tasted. I got off him, to slide up to kiss him on the cheek because I knew he must be tired. He worked all day too and then came home to this. I had done my dominating so I was happy and, anyway, I really didn't even have to do that much.

I looked at his face to see his eyes closed and his brow glistening with sweat. He looked like he was sleeping, so I kissed his temple…only to find Casey on top of me!

"You thought I'd let you get away with that? You really don't know me at all, do you Sammy?" He said with a smirk. He reached over to his bedside table and pulled out…oh dear Mary in heaven...handcuffs!

I widened my eyes but didn't struggle too much when he put them around my wrist.

"You really thought you were going to get this lucky?" I asked with a hint of amusement in my voice.

He smiled and lit up my world, "I never dreamed I would get this lucky." And with that he lowered himself to between my legs.

"AH! CASEY!" Oh god that felt good! His head was between my legs and his tongue was on my slit, twirling and licking. I could feel his long, soft hair brushing my thighs and I tried not to buck but it was becoming increasingly hard. He moved his mouth to my clit and started sucking. His teeth occasionally slid across the soft skin of the area nobody had ever seen, at least not from that angle. Then I felt something else there; his tongue. I felt his soft tongue penetrate me and make me feel more then I ever had before. This time I couldn't resist bucking my hip, which caused his tongue to go even deeper.

"Casey, I don't know how much longer I can...AHH!" I fell off the most amazing cliff I ever had after that. Free falling from 37000 feet was nothing compared to this.

I think I fell asleep for a minute after that because I remember feeling hands work to get the cuffs off, a mouth on my cheek and arms around my waist. I was so tired I didn't remember calling out Casey's name.


End file.
